peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pigs' Life
'''The Pigs' Life '''is a kid's TV show that was created by Andrew Roxton Studios Ltd. It first aired on the 11th of August 2019. This show is aimed at kids aged 2 to 7 (most episodes) and kids aged 6 to 10 (some episodes). Episodes Season 1 * STOP TALKING AND RUN!!!!! - Release Date: August 11th 2019 - The Pig family take shelter during a murder. * The Convenience Store - Release Date: August 14th 2019 - The Pig family go to the local convenience store to get a few snacks. * Playgroup 2.0 - Release Date: August 19th 2019 - Peppa Pig and her friends see the new Playgroup being constructed. * The New Tablet - Release Date: August 26th 2019 - Peppa and George get a new tablet called the iPid. What apps will they get? * Land of 2,500 Puddles - Release Date: August 30th 2019 - A band of torrential rain pours over Animal City. Citizens of Animal City then have fun together jumping up and down in muddy puddles. * Best Cookies Ever - Release Date: September 2nd 2019 - Mummy Pig watches a video of baking the "best cookies" on her iPig. She then bakes it, and the Pig family gather round to enjoy eating cookies. * Peppa is Sick - Release Date: September 7th 2019 - Peppa suddenly gets a cold and is advised to stay in bed for the whole day. She did lots of fun in her bed, however. * Giant Play Area - Release Date: September 10th 2019 - The Pig family and Sid the Squirrel go to the giant play area and have some fun. * Urgent News Flash - Release Date: September 13th 2019 - Peppa and her family were watching the news. Suddenly, a report saying "Un-exploded bomb still somewhere in Animal City" came on TV. Peppa and her family took shelter. However, the bomb never exploded and was thought to be a bag full of groceries. * Pack Your Bags, We're Going on Holiday - September 17th 2019 - Peppa and her family go to Paradise Island for holiday. * Holiday Paradise - September 20th 2019 - Peppa and her family have fun on Paradise island. They did lots of different activities, from eating lunch to having fun at the beach. * Having fun at the Villa - September 22nd 2019 - Peppa and her family have a rest day at the villa. They had fun in the pool, played in the play area, and went on their iPid. * Goodbye Paradise Island - September 25th 2019 - Peppa and her family go back home, in the rain, after an excellent holiday at Paradise Island * The New House = September 29th 2019 - Peppa, her family and a few citizens plan and watch a new house being built. * Scary Tornado - October 2nd 2019 - A strong tornado threatens Animal City, so the Pig family and many others went to shelter, inside a restaraunt. Season 2 * The Car Wash - October 28th 2019 - Mummy Pig's car is dirty, so she and the Pig family go in the car wash to wash it. * Trick or Treat - October 31st 2019 - It's halloween, and Peppa, George, Larry, Lydia, Sid Squirrel and Rachel Rabbit go trick-or-treating. What treats will they get? * Waffles - November 2nd 2019 - Peppa and her family wake up to have waffles and milkshake. * The Cousins - Peppa and her family meet their cousins Bridget, Liam, Charlotte and Dylan. Characters Pig Family, Main Characters and Reoccurring Characters * Peppa Pig * George Pig * Larry Pig * Lydia Pig * Mummy Pig * Daddy Pig * Grandpa Pig * Granny Pig * Auntie Bridget Pig * Uncle Liam Pig * Cousin Charlotte Pig * Cousin Dylan Pig * Simon Squirrel * Elsie Squirrel * Mummy Squirrel * Mr. Squirrel * Mrs. Squirrel * Rachel Rabbit * Ryan Rabbit * Mummy Rabbit * Daddy Rabbit And many more... =